It is apparent that exercise and diet are paramount in society. Generally, many people in this world are overweight and this should be a concern for them and for their health. Many diets have been implemented which all involve one basic factor, and that is the amount of calories consumed has to be related to the amount of calories dissipated. Thus, if one consumes more calories then one dissipates, then one is going to gain weight and that is a simple fact. While there are many different diets to enable individuals to accommodate their particular needs, there is one general aspect which is prevalent in most diets and that is that you must basically dissipate more calories than you consume. If this occurs, then there is great probability that you are going to lose weight, barring some physiological disturbance.
It is also know that the daily caloric requirements of individuals are effected by many variables, including physical activity, environmental temperature, age, sex, body size and composition. Tables have been constructed of suggested caloric intake for maintaining health according to an individual's weight, height and body type. These tables are well known and widely available.
Reference is made to many publications of the National Research Counsel in Washington, D.C. In any event, it is perfectly clear that calories do count in maintaining health and optimum weight. It also perfectly clear that it is extremely difficult to monitor caloric intake, as well as caloric dissipation, as the average person has very little knowledge of how many calories are contained in various foods and has less knowledge of how many calories are dissipated in various activities. It would be extremely beneficial if one can utilize a simple means to make this determination and therefore, at the end of the day a person would know how to adjust his living habits in regard to how many calories were consumed as compared to how many calories dissipated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a calculator or computer, which can be handheld or may be implemented on a home computer to enable an average person to determine exactly how many calories were consumed and how many calories were dissipated in a simple and economical manner.